


Only In Dreams

by MissHarper



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarper/pseuds/MissHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo knows the only place he can really be with Rey is in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Dreams

Kylo stared at his reflection in the mirror, studying his face like he did every day. The first thing he did when he woke and the last thing he did before he slept was to walk to the mirror and stare for what felt like hours. The jagged pink scar that ran up his jaw and cheek, over the bridge of his nose and onto his forehead continually mocked him. It was a glaring reminder of his failure, of his inability to capture her, to bring her with him, to convince her to let him teach her. 

He was exhausted, turning from the mirror and walking to his bed he stared down at it. It was a simple pallet extended from the wall with a mattress atop. Utilitarian, sterile, like the rest of his room on the Finalizer. He lost everything when Starkiller was destroyed, the loss of his grandfather’s helmet devastated him but it was nothing compared to his loss of the scavenger. Rey. Through their bond he now knew her name was Rey and that name rang in his head as he eased down upon his bed and stretched his long muscled body out on the mattress. Crossing his hands behind his head he stared up at the ceiling.

The image of her face in their final encounter was burned into his brain. Every nuance of expression, every bead of sweat, the powerful intensity of her hazel eyes. She was captivating, mesmerizing and he wondered if he’d ever wanted anything as badly as he wanted her. He wanted to possess her, teach her, to hear her call him Master and to see her look at him with need as opposed to revulsion. Only in his dreams did she look at him like that, with need, desire, respect.

He closed his weary eyes and focused on her, wondering where she was, what she was doing. Sleep pulled him down by its inky tendrils.

The first thing he smelled was the mossy ground and then the scent of salt in the air. He heard the ocean lapping at the shore. He looked down and saw he stood on the edge of a cliff. It was night but the twin moons illuminated the area brightly. He turned and saw a small cave, lit from within and walked toward it. He bent his tall body to enter and he sighed with pleasure at what he found there. Rey, sitting on a pallet on the ground, looking up at him. She smiled gently.

“I wondered when you would get back. You’ve been gone so long. You usually don’t walk that long at night. You must have something heavy on your mind.”

He tried to figure out what was happening but then realized, it was a dream, the same dream as every other night, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was how she was looking at him, how her hazel eyes met his with trust and affection.

“I needed air.” He replied simply.

“Well I missed you.” She said as she patted the pallet beside her. “Come, sit down. Take off your cloak and robes, get comfortable.” 

He then realized he wasn’t dressed in his usual black heavy cowl and tabard, but in jedi robes and a cloak. It was then he noticed she was only wearing a simple tunic and leggings. Her breasts were unbanded and he could see her nipples through the thin fabric and he felt himself stir immediately at the sight.

“Are you hungry?” she asked him

He realized he was, but not for food. He tossed off his cloak and robe and moved to sit beside her. He reached out to touch her face, tentatively as if she would disappear like an apparition if he did. Instead she turned her head and nuzzled her cheek into his large hand and then turned and placed a kiss upon his palm. He flushed at the affectionate gesture and breathed in deeply trying to calm himself.

“Rey.” He whispered her name like a prayer. 

She looked up at him, her gaze meeting his. He leaned down, and brushed his lips to hers. They were pillow soft and his body was riddled with pleasure at this simple action. Her body turned more toward him as she reached up and slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her, deepening the kiss. She nibbled his lower lip and he let out a low moan, his mouth opening and her tongue slipped in. Their tongues danced together seeking out the sweetness of one another. His large hands moved to grasp her around the waist and pull her to him, settling her into his lap. She felt his hardness beneath her and let out a low chuckle and ground her bottom against him, teasing him. 

His large hands grew bolder reaching up to cup her breasts and massage them. She let out a soft moan and arched her body up to him, her head falling back, baring her throat to him. He continued to squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples while he leaned down and pressed his mouth to her throat trailing kisses and bites up her pulse point. 

“Ben.” She murmured. She always called him Ben in his dreams.

He was beyond stopping now, desire spiked so strongly inside him, her rolled his hips upward grinding his length against her. She answered by swirling her hips and rocking down upon him. He needed more. Now. He reached for the bottom of her tunic and pulled it up and over her head and tossed it to the side. His eyes widened at the beauty of her small firm breasts and he let out a low groan. He laid her back on the pallet and leaned over her, lowering his mouth to her breasts, kissing one, drawing her nipple into his mouth and biting it gently as his hand caressed the other. She gasped out in pleasure, her body trembling.

Her hands were grasping his shoulders, digging her nails in and tugging at his tunic. He paused and reached down and yanked it off. He lowered his body over hers feeling the delicious thrill of her bare body against his. He pressed himself against her, as if the act of laying atop her was claiming her somehow, possessing her. Their kisses grew more furtive, her fingers threading through his thick dark hair, tugging urgently. 

He raised himself up from her and swiftly tugged down her leggings. He stood then looking down at her beautiful body, bared to him, the sight the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her eyes watching him heavily as he divested himself of his boots and pants. He stood, naked and proud before her, her gaze heating as she devoured his body with her eyes.

He knelt on the bed and slowly spread her legs apart. He glanced up at her and then lowered himself between them. He kissed up her thigh and reached the apex and gently lapped at her swollen lips, tasting her desire and moaning in pleasure. He ran the flat of his tongue upward moving over that bundle of nerves, aroused and needful of his touch. Her hips arched upward to meet his tongue and that only drove him on further. His large hands grabbed her hips, holding her in place as he worked his tongue over her, again and again, while she writhed beneath him. He hummed in pleasure feeling her trembling and growing closer and closer to her climax. He felt her quake and cry out his name as her orgasm crashed over her. 

She was panting and sweat glistened on her brow as he crawled up between her legs, settling himself there. He brushed the tip of his cock against her still sensitive clitoris and she gasped out. He smiled down at her and then slowly slipped himself inside her, filling her completely. She moaned loudly, as did he, in the perfect pleasure of their joining. He held himself still then, resting his body on his elbows, looking down into her eyes.

“This is all I need, all I want.” He said softly to her.

“I know Ben.” She replied. “I feel the same way.” 

They made love slowly, he rocked his body into hers over and over driving both of them upward, climbing higher until each of them arrived together crying out one another’s names.

He was breathless and rested his sweaty brow on hers as they each tried to recover. He stayed there, inside her for many long moments, not wanting to be parted from her. 

“Stay.” She said softly.

“You know I can’t.” he replied with a sad tone.

He felt himself drawn away from her, as if by an invisible cord and woke up in his bed, covered in sweat and his own cum.

The dream was almost the same each time, they were together, away from the war, away from the conflict and the fighting and all they had was each other. His name was Ben Solo and all the blood on his hands was somehow washed away by the acceptance in her eyes and the tenderness of her touch.

His heart ached and he wondered if it was possible for him to ever escape. To leave Snoke and find his way to her. Was there ever a chance for them to be together? He knew the answer was no. So he would have to settle for the dreams their bond brought to him each night. That was all he had.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> you can find me at thedarkside-and-thelight.tumblr.com


End file.
